ostrobe_countryfandomcom-20200215-history
Treien
Treien 'is the capital of the Treien Province and Ostrobe . There are about 4,000,000 inhabitants. The city is a very popular tourist destination as well. The governmental headquarters of the city are in the City Centre. the City Hall representing the Treien City Government . As Treien is the federal capital,Congress , the royal family, the Supreme Court and the Federal Police are all based in the city. The city has many neighborhoods, each with a different function and atmosphere. Ostrobe's largest international airport, the Treien International Airport , is located just south of the capital city. Geography Treien lies in the Treien Bay Area, a flat area compared to the rest of Ostrobe Island. The Docklands Area around the Treien Bay is the most populous and industrialized region of the nation. The city is located in the mouth of the River Dews, which passes a few miles east to Victoria and then to the Trading Estate and entering outside to go towards Farreington and its source Erren . The climate is the same as England and very rainy. The area is rainy in Early Fall to Early Summer, but mostly dry at Summer. Map City Centre * '*1 - Kofi Annan Street (K.A.Street) * *2 - Nelson Mandela Street (N.M.Street) Neighbourhoods The City is divided up to neighbourhoods all with their own characteristics: *'City Centre' - The govermental headquaters. A really busy part of Treien. *'Victoria ' - Home of the Royal Family. This neighbourhood is popular for rich and wealthy people with its huge luxury skyscrapers. *'St Arianadane' - Its beautiful gardens makes it Treien's beautiful neighbourhood. *'Docklands ' - With its stagering skyscrapers, this is Treien CBD with the most populous and industrailized in Ostrobe. *'St Davids' - The home of the mouth of the River Dews with sprawling suburbs, conected by St Davids Metro-Link Station and goes to the city in 8 minutes. *'Metro-Land' - Originaly, a experiment to transform Treien suburbs with so many travel links became Treien's bigest neighbourhoods. *'Ebershannt ' - At the North Bank of the River Dews, is a rual location only 10 minutes from the City Centre with Ebershant Metro-Link Station. *'Trading Estate ' - A sad neighbourhood with years of deprivation is suddenly brought back to life with lots of art around the neighbourhood. Torisim and Places of Intrest Treien is a very popular tourist attraction. People from all over Ostrobe and the world visit the city. Cultural attractions and monuments are the most visited while beaches and parks are visted by the locals. Top attractions #'Spitefalls Market, Victoria ' - The Spitefalls Market in Victoria is the most visited site in Treien. Open in 1552, the Spitefalls Market has a range of food, entertament, history and art making a good example of an old market. It is located near Spitefalls Road Metro-Link Station at the G Line. #'The Metro-Land Musuem, Metro-Land' - The Metro-Land Musuem is the history of transportation around Treien. It contains old trains,trams,posters,footage,buses,cars and etc. It is located near the Axterial Staduim which is acessable on the Metro-Land East Metro-Link Station, which is served by the A and E lines. #'Theater Royal,' St Arianadane - Culture Treien hasn't got an old culture, but has many heritages from the 11th Century from the Netherlands.Currently, Treien culture is blooming once more. Arts Treien and Erren is the form the modern cultural hot spots of Ostrobe. Both cities have an extended ar collection. In Treien, the Royal Art Gallery (Victoria), an art museum exposing all the masterpieces owned by the royal family, is located. At last, the Starblock Institute in Trading Estate , is a new museum and library that exposes art from the modern ages. Education Treien is the centre of the Blackwall University in Ebershannt . Currently, most other educational institutions are being renewed. New institutions are planned, such as a second university or primary school and a larger secondnary school network. Media One of Treien's bigest news papers are the METRO, a typical Noble City newspaper and brings most news flashes from the view of the people of Treien. Goverment The city government is based on City Centre, Treien. The current local government has done many works improving transportation and tourism in Treien. The tourism has been improved , and many monuments were renewed and re-opened to the public, often together with the entire neighborhood. Transportation West of St Ariandane is the M1 which goes South West Ostrobe to North West Ostrobe. A few kilometers south east of Treien the Treien International Airport is located. Every year lots of tourists, businessmen and migrants pass through this airport, on their way to Treien or one of the coach or railway stations to places outside of Treien. Treien is the city with the most expanded railway system in Ostrobe. There is 3 main railway stations: Treien Victoria, Treien St Ariandane and Treien City but it also consists of neighbourhood railway stations such as: Metro-Land , Trading Estate and the main Airport station. Treien has a metro called Metro-Link which serves all of Treien. It is the buisest rail network in Ostrobe. It was built in 1926 using the Cut and Cover methord. As Treien suburbs started growing, the Metro-Link started experimenting with lots of transport links going through the new name of Metro-Land. Metro-Land expanded and became the largest neighbourhood in Treien. The new Docklands extention in 1998, closed the St Ariandane branch of the Manly Line and then goes west to the Docklands. Famous Treien residents Twin Cities Category:Cities Category:Towns Category:Settlements Category:Treien Category:Capitals